


GTHB 2/25 - Sharing an Umbrella

by Blanketempress



Series: Good Things Happen Bingo [2]
Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sidestep days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 21:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19304380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blanketempress/pseuds/Blanketempress
Summary: Anja before she became a crazy delusional ass





	GTHB 2/25 - Sharing an Umbrella

You did not really pay attention to the weather, ignoring the weird drop of temperature, only turning away from Julia and your beer when you start to hear the slow tapping of the rain on the cafe’s windows. Hell. You’re going to be soaked.

Julia seems to pick your annoyance, turning to look at the people hurrying back home. “We could wait until it’s over” she says, a slight smile on her face, as if being stuck here for the next couple hours seems enchanting to her. “Or I could walk you home ?”

She seems so delighted by both outcomes, you can’t help but smile back at her. “Will the rain stop as soon as you walk out just to spare that pretty hair of yours ? Is that a new superpower I didn’t hear of ?”

She lets out a dramatic sigh, bringing her cascading black locks over her shoulder. “I’m not too fond of looking like a poodle once it dries out. But fear not, for I have a much more efficient weapon.”

She reaches into her bag, pulling out a compact umbrella.

“Very impressive” you reply, but the sarcasm flies over her head.

You end up walking side by side, a bit too close to your liking. A bit too far. You take her arm almost shyly, pretending that it’s just to fit better under the protection of the umbrella. She beams, leans close but then stops herself, as if she wanted to kiss you then realized what it would mean.

You’re just two pals. Two friends who occasionally makeout. Two friends who end up lying on the couch a bit too often, touches getting a bit too intimate, until one of you realizes that it’s too far, and that neither of you is ready to accept what it would mean. So you stop and you laugh, like it’s silly, like it’s nothing. Like it doesn’t burn and hurt like hell, both of you refusing to accept it all, both of you for different reasons.

You rest your head on her shoulder, appreciating how cold the world is around the two of you. How warm you feel when you touch her, how warm she feels despite the too many layers of clothes getting in the way.

Rain doesn’t stop, getting heavier as you get closer to your place, until lightning strikes on the horizon. You’re on the doorstep now, saying your goodbyes. Julia is wearing this fake detached look of hers, this half smile that never quite manage to hide that she’s silently expecting something.

It’s not too hard to guess, it’s too easy to give in.

“You should come inside until rain stops” you offer. You both know it will last. At least until morning comes.

Half smile turns into a full one, that you’d call smug if you didn’t know how genuinely pleased she is by your offer.

“Well, baby it’s cold outside. And I know that you have some amazing teas to keep warm.”

She winks and you huff.

You both know how it will end. You both look forward to it as much as you fear it. Too much guilt and too many half truths weight in the balance as you keep struggling with different issues and excuses to say both yes and no.

Just two pals making out on the couch. Just two friends holding onto the other as you sleep. Afraid to lose her, afraid that she’ll run if you’re not careful enough. But here and now you’re ready to ignore the world and you will pretend once more that there’s nothing holding you back. Just for one more moment of stolen peace and fleeting warmth.


End file.
